The amount of multimedia content, such as television programming, movies and other such multimedia content, delivered directly to viewers at home has increased dramatically. Additionally, the types of content and the types of programming available to viewers have similarly increased.
Viewers are watching more programming and thus being exposed to a greater spectrum of content. To aid viewers in identifying those programs that a viewer might be interested in seeing, many program providers and/or broadcasters additionally supply programming guide data that allow some televisions and/or cooperating systems to display a guide that lists available channels and the programming that can be seen on each channel.
Viewers of substantially all ages utilize these guides to help in identifying and/or locating programming of interest. The programming guide data includes, in some instances, a significant amount of data to the viewer. For example, some programming guides provide titles of programming content as well as description and/or summary data.